runescapefandomcom_tl-20200213-history
Update:The Chosen Commander
Ever since Dorgesh-Kaan made contact with the surface, the cave goblin adventurer Zanik has helped to defend the city from Sigmund's villainous plots. Now Zanik has disappeared, her fate and whereabouts unknown, and Dorgesh-Kaan is more vulnerable than ever. Captain Undak of the Dorgeshuun guard is responsible for the city's defences, and he needs your help to investigate a possible HAM attack - but this will only be the start of your adventure. The mystery of Zanik's disappearance will be resolved, and the truth behind a goblin prophecy will be revealed, as events move inexorably towards the realisation of Zanik's destiny. Your adventures will include the discovery of a new Agility course, learning more about the history of the Dorgeshuun, and uncovering the plots of the Big High War God. The Chosen Commander is the conclusion of a quest series that began with The Lost Tribe. I've had enormous fun working on this storyline over the last few years, and I've tried to give what I think are the best elements of the previous quests a final outing here. I hope you enjoy it. Mod John A RuneScape Content Developer Summary To be reminded of what’s happened so far in this quest series, start the quest and then log in to the QuestHelp system – you’ll find a complete summary of all the earlier quests, from The Lost Tribe to Land of the Goblins. To go along with the quest we're releasing a new Knowledge Base article, History of the Goblins, which is in the Miscellaneous Guides section of the Knowledge Base. We're also releasing a developer forum post looking back over the quest series, which can be found in the forums under Recent Updates. If you enjoy the goblin quests you may also want to read the newest Lores and Histories story, The Chasm of Lights. In Other News... To mark the end of the Dorgeshuun quest series, we’re releasing a limited-edition zip-up hoodie on the Jagex store. It’s a limited run of only 2,000, so click here to get yours now! If you’re logged in to RuneScape and navigate away from the game screen, you will now have to click on a confirmation box to confirm that you want to navigate away from the page. This is to make sure that you don’t accidentally lose your game window. We've made a couple of changes to the party room due to concerns about abuse by real-world traders. Firstly, drop parties are now available only on two worlds (131 and 152). Secondly, players must now enter their bank PIN (if they have one) before putting items into the drop chest. We're sorry we have to do this, but we can't let real-world traders ruin the party. We've added a wave-counter interface that will pop up at the start of each round in the TzHaar fight caves. This means you should now find it much easier to track which wave you're on. Male ogres have been graphically reworked and improved to bring them in line with the recently-updated female ogres. They look tougher and stronger than ever, but don't worry; they're still not the smartest creatures around! Players will no longer increase their drop-value potential on PvP worlds if they repeatedly cast the basic strike spells. We've reduced the likelihood of your getting Random Events if you're burning incense in your house, or if you're in building mode. We've also reduced the likelihood that you’ll get Random Events in the Chaos Tunnels and on the Dorgesh-Kaan agility course. Email registration for new accounts is now optional, although we would still advise you to enter your email address when registering, so that we can help you if you need to recover your password.